Surprise
by Ellarose88
Summary: Gwen has some surprising news for Arthur...


**Title:** Surprise

**Rating:** PG

**Word count:** 1, 043

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, mention of Gauis.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** None really just a Future Fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. If I did things would be different just a tad and I would own Arthur and Gwaine. Elyan and Percival too!

**Summary:** Gwen has some surprising news for Arthur….

**Author's notes:** This fic is the second part of sophielou21's gift for her birthday! Thanks to rainbow-connec for beta'ing it for me!

I hope you like it BB !

Comments are very much loved and appreciated!

Sunlight streams through the window, illuminating a rainbow of colours: pink, orange and red across the chambers.

Gwen begins to stir sensing that it is early in the morning; she can hear the birds singing a lovely tune and people in the lower towns preparing their stalls for the day.

She nuzzles her cheek into Arthur's chest enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing (or snoring) and how safe and content she feels being in his arms. Like there is not other place in the world she would rather be.

Suddenly she feels like she's got millions of butterflies flying around in her stomach so she decides to try and get some water to settle it down. But as soon as she lifts her head from her 'pillow' she feels worse, much worse.

She manages to get out of the bed and behind the screen before she starts throwing up in a bucket. She tries her best to be quiet as possible. She doesn't want to wake Arthur. She knows that he will worry. iToo late/i Gwen thinks as Arthur's pig-like snores stop and then she feels a firm yet comforting hand stroking her, making circles across her shoulders.

"Guinevere, are you alright?" Arthur asks her, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Yes… I think so… I feel better now." She tries to smile up at him, to stop him from worrying.

Arthur hands her a piece of cloth to wipe her mouth, which she accepts, nods her head and murmurs "thanks" before she proceeds to wipe away what she thinks is probably last night's meal. She feels slightly embarrassed that Arthur is seeing her like this. They have only been married for three months and there were certain things she still didn't want him to see.

"Well maybe you should see Gaius, just in case there is something wrong with you," Arthur suggests.

"I'm sure it's nothing Arthur," she tries to reassure him again, though it's a little difficult when she still feels a little nauseous. She hates making him worry when he has many problems at the moment with reports that Morgana is trying to gather up an army of Druids to try and seize control of Camelot and Arthur's throne.

However, Arthur still looks unconvinced so she grabs his hand and places it into hers. "You need to stop worrying. I'm tougher than I look."

Arthur giggles a little, gives her a knowing look and responds "I know you are. But if anything were to happen to you…I couldn't live with myself. So please see Gaius, for me."

It's hard to not say no when he looks at her like she is the most important person in his life. So she kisses him on the cheek and promises to go see Gaius later in the morning.

"Are you sure?" Gwen manages to blurt out though she feels like she cannot speak.

Gaius nods his head, "I'm positive." He then grabs a vial of some sort of potion and hands it to her and continues, "this should help with the nauseous."

Later on Arthur finds Gwen sitting comfortably on the chaise with a half sewn tapestry lying on her lap. She has a hand over her stomach and her face is positively glowing, like she is an angel. Arthur swears that she has never seen her look more beautiful, except for their wedding day.

He places his arms around her waist and plants a few kisses along her neck and collarbone. Gwen sighs responding to his touch, but manages to ask, "How was training?"

"You know the usual. Gwaine and Elyan ended up getting into an argument after Elyan won a bet that he could hit the target more than Gwaine." Gwen snorts; she's not surprised by her brother and Gwaine. They both were like two peas in a pod, they both love winning and can not bear to lose a bet.

"How did things go with Gaius? Did he mange to find out what is wrong with you?

Gwen places her hands onto one of his arms and answers "Yes he did." Gwen pauses as she tries to find the words to tell him the good news, but nothing comes out.

"And?" Arthur asks impatiently.

"You might want to sit down" Gwen says then gestures for him to sit next to her.

Arthur does as he is bid, then he asks "It's not bad is it?"

"No it's nothing like that," Gwen reassures him then continues, "it's good news." She grabs his hand, places it over her belly and says, "You're going to be a father."

Arthur looks half surprised and half shocked, but manages to blurt out, "What?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having a…." but before Gwen finishes, Arthur puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her into a deep and all-consuming kiss.

After a few moments pass, Arthur pulls away and places a kiss onto her forehead and asks, "You're really pregnant?"

"Yes, Arthur, I'm really pregnant." Gwen smiles, which she hasn't stopped doing since Gaius confirmed what she already knew deep down.

"Well… that's wonderful." Arthur doesn't know what else to say so he asks, "How do you feel?"

"I'm so incredibly happy, but…" Gwen pauses. She's uncertain as to whether she should be honest with Arthur about her doubts. But then she sees the look upon his face and feels his hand begin to stroke her face and this gives her strength to continue, "…but I did not expect us to be parents this soon. I mean I've just be crowned Queen which took me a while to adjust to and now I'm going to be a mother…I just wasn't expecting this to happen so soon."

Arthur continues to stroke her face and says, "I know what you are saying. There are times when I feel overwhelmed, but you are going to be a great mother, like you are a great Queen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are the most caring, kind and loving person I know," Gwen smiles at this and then Arthur adds, "And if that's not enough, then at least the child will have me!" Gwen snorts at this and then she hits him on the shoulder.


End file.
